Recently, that the picture of the liquid crystal display device changes to large picture has been speeded up as the liquid crystal display device is used as the display device of the television set. While the picture has been developed to large picture, the viewer has discovered that a problem exists, in which the visual angle difference existing between the visual angle for viewing the central part of the picture and the visual angle for viewing the right and left ends of the picture (the term “visual angle” is defined as an angle formed by the visual line of the observer who views the picture and the tangent of the picture, and the difference value is defined as the “visual angle difference”) will be greater.
In order to solve the problem of the visual angle difference, that the shape of the flexural panel is formed in a concave shape at a side near the observer is taken into consideration.
The liquid crystal panel is formed by two glass sheet having the liquid crystal sandwiched between them, therefore, by setting the position of the observer's eye as a center, if two glass sheet are bent in a concave shape at the observer's side, then a tender difference exists between the width of the glass substrate near the observer's side, that is, at the inner side, and the width of the glass substrate at the far end, that is, at the outer side, the width of the glass in a transverse direction at the outer side will be wider. This will be described with reference to the following drawings.
FIG. 10 is a simplified cross sectional view of the glass substrates before two sheets of the substrates being bent.
FIG. 11 is a simplified cross sectional view of the glass substrate after two sheets of the substrates being bent. In FIG. 10 and FIG. 11, 101 is a CF (Color Filter) substrate of the two sheets of the substrates which is the nearest one to the observer, 102 is a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate which is the farthest one to the observer, and 110 is an arrow indicating the sight line of the observer.
As shown in FIG. 10 and FIG. 11, in order to superpose precisely two sheets of the bent substrates, it is required that the width of the outer substrate must be larger than the transverse width of the inner substrate.
Furthermore, it is a problem of the flexural panel that the light of the back-lighting will leak from the black matrix of the color filter. This will be described according to the drawings as follows.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of a plan liquid crystal panel.
FIG. 2 is an enlarged cross sectional view of a portion 103 in FIG. 1.
In FIG. 2, 204 is a black matrix (Hereinafter also referred to as “BM”), 201 is a pigmentation section of the color filter, 202 is a signal line, 205 is a light of the back-lighting transmitted to BM 204, 206 is a light of the back-lighting transmitted to the pigmentation section 201, 203 is ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) of the pixel. The light cannot pass through BM 204 so that BM 204 may block the light 205, and it cannot reach the eyes of the observer. As a result, the signal line 202 can be hidden at the back of BM 204 and cannot be seen by the eyes of the observer. Furthermore, because ITO 203 is transparent, the light 206 is transformed into color light after passing through the pigmentation section 201, and then reaches the eyes of the observer, and the observer can view a correct image.
Nevertheless, if the plan panel is bent, then the light 205 which must be blocked originally by BM 204 can pass through the pigmentation section 201 adjacent to BM 204, and can be viewed by the observer. This will be described according to the drawings as follows.
FIG. 3 is a cross sectional view of a substrate which is a substrate of two sheets of plan substrates shown in FIG. 1 after bending. FIG. 4 is an enlarged sectional view of the section 301 shown in FIG. 3. The light 205 of FIG. 4 is a light which is blocked actually by BM 204, however, the panel is bent so that the position of BM 204 is slightly different from that of the liquid crystal panel in a plan shape, therefore the light leaks from the adjacent pigmentation section 201.
Therefore, the problem of the leakage of the light needs to be solved in order to provide a liquid crystal display device having flexural panel with excellent display quality.
Further, to be precise, the CF substrate and TFT substrate in FIG. 4 are flexural rather than in the plan shape, however, it is an enlarged view so that the flexuosity is very small and it can be described as a plane.
The reference, Japanese Utility Publication No. JP58-52513, is incorporated by reference in its entirety.